Long love affair
by TaehQueen
Summary: Resumo: Mentira não tem perna curta... afinal, ninguém desconfia de nada.


Título: **Long love affair**  
Autor: Fernanda  
Categoria: **[Tributo] Dia do Sexo: 06/09, B &B, Missing scene episódio 100 (5x16), smut.**  
Shipper: Booth&Brennan  
Advertências: sexo selvagem  
Classificação: NC-17  
Completa: (X) Yes ( ) No  
Resumo: Mentira não tem perna curta... afinal, ninguém desconfia de nada.

_ Feche os olhos, Booth. – ela pediu.

Ele sorriu malicioso, mas obedeceu, enquanto ela tirava sua camisa, bem devagar, fazendo com o tecido deslizasse pelos ombros largos. Temperance o empurrou pelo peito, derrubando-o na cama, o que o fez abrir os olhos, surpreso. Depois ela se sentou sobre ele, tirou sua camisa e sorriu diante do olhar dele ao vê-la seminua. Booth estendeu a mão para tocá-la, mas ela bateu em sua mão.

_ Sem toques ainda. E feche esses olhos!

_ Mandona! – ele retrucou.

Ele fechou os olhos novamente a contragosto e ela acariciou seus braços, fazendo-o erguê-los acima da cabeça. Depois pegou a gravata dele na mesinha de cabeceira. Booth apenas sentia. Quando percebeu o que ela fazia já era tarde demais, ela já terminava de amarrá-lo a cabeceira da cama com a própria gravata.

_ Bones ! – ele exclamou entre chocado e deliciado. – Era minha melhor gravata!

_ Eu te compro uma mais bonita. Não se atreva a se soltar, ouviu? – ela disse num sussurro em seu ouvido, fazendo-o rir.

Temperance lhe deu um longo beijo, erótico e quente, suas línguas duelando sem pressa. Quando ela se afastou Booth gemeu em protesto. Ela pegou um lenço de seda e amarou como uma venda nos olhos dele.

_ Oh, Deus... – Booth gemeu. – O que você vai fazer?

Ela sorriu sem responder e aproximou o rosto da virilha dele, puxando seu cinto com os dentes. Booth gemeu mais alto, os braços fortes esticando a gravata de seda. Temperance tirou o cinto com uma lentidão torturante. Depois abriu o zíper e enfiou a mão dentro da calça jeans que ele usava. Booth gemeu, seu pênis pulsando contra a mão dela. Temperance terminou de despi-lo e acariciou as coxas fortes com as unhas, subindo em círculos devagar até o quadril.

Ela se abaixou e deslizou os lábios pelo peito dele, mordeu de leve os mamilos e depois deslizou a língua pelos músculos do abdômen definido. Booth gemeu indefeso, mas nada fez para impedi-la quando ela continuou descendo os lábios por seu corpo até atingir seu membro pulsante.

Temperance de repente se afastou, fazendo-o quase gritar de frustração. Booth ficou aguardando ansioso, os olhos vendados pelo lenço escuro não permitindo que visse coisa alguma.

De repente ele sentiu algo gelado contra seu peito.

_ O que diabos! – ele grunhiu surpreso.

Temperance riu e deslizou o cubo de gelo pelos contornos do peito largo, demorando um pouco sobre os mamilos e descendo em direção ao abdômen. Booth quase saltou na cama quando ela seguiu o rastro do gelo com a língua quente.

Booth agüentou a doce tortura por um tempo, depois perdendo o controle ele pediu a ela que parasse.

_ Bones... Para! Chega! – ele disse sentindo um delicioso arrepio percorrer seu corpo. - Você está brincando com fogo...

_ Na verdade eu estou brincando com gelo... Pena que eu estou sem sorvete no freezer. – ela sussurrou contra o ouvido dele. – Você deve ficar delicioso com chocolate...

_ Já chega... – ele suplicou num sussurro rouco, passando a língua pelos lábios.

_ Eu mal comecei, Booth... Não estrague a brincadeira. – ela reclamou, mordendo-o de leve na orelha e no pescoço.

_ Oh, Deus ! – ele deixou escapar entre os dentes.

Temperance deslizou a ponta da língua e o cubo de gelo pelo corpo dele novamente, fazendo-o se contorcer. Booth pulou na cama novamente quando ela finalmente alcançou seu objetivo. Temperance colocou a ponta do membro ereto na boca, circundou-o com a língua e depois o sugou. Booth soltou um pequeno grito.

Ele já não continha os gemidos. Ela manteve a doce tortura até que, com um forte puxão, Booth conseguiu se soltar e tirou a venda. Ele a puxou para si e a beijou, sua língua penetrando fundo na boca dela, enquanto a deitava no colchão.

Booth segurou seus pulsos acima da cabeça, com apenas uma das mãos, assim como ela tinha feito com ele e puxou sua calcinha, rasgando-a. Temperance gemeu chocada, a excitação causando um arrepio em seu corpo.

Booth abriu suas pernas com as mãos e a penetrou de uma vez, fazendo Temperance gemer alto. Ele parou e eles se encararam, ficando imóveis por um longo tempo, em seguida ela o abraçou pela cintura com as pernas, impaciente para que ele continuasse.

Era hora de sua vingança. Booth se moveu devagar, penetrando-a mais fundo, mas depois quase saiu todo de dentro dela, fazendo com que ela emitisse um protesto.

_ Não pare ! – ela exigiu contra a boca dele.

_ Sempre mandona... – ele disse enquanto seus lábios deslizavam languidamente em direção aos seios.

Booth tomou um mamilo entre os dentes enquanto sua mão livre descia acariciando cada parte do corpo dela, até parar em seu sexo. Temperance ergueu os quadris contra a mão dele e puxou seus pulsos, tentando desesperadamente se soltar. Ele a segurou com mais força e ela protestou.

Ela fechou os olhos e gemeu quando ele entrou totalmente dentro dela, movendo-se devagar, esfregando seu clitóris ritmadamente com a mão. Booth lambeu, mordeu e sugou seus mamilos até que ela perder o controle, gemendo e erguendo os quadris contra ele.

Quando a percebeu perto do orgasmo Booth se moveu mais rápido, as fortes estocadas rapidamente a levando ao clímax.

Temperance acordou desnorteada, aos poucos percebendo que se encontrava em sua própria cama. Ela sentia a respiração ritmada de Booth em seu pescoço. Ela sorriu, já começando a se sentir excitada novamente. Esticando o braço para trás ela alcançou o membro masculino, gemendo chocada ao percebê-lo já ereto.

_ Você não está dormindo! – ela acusou.

Booth riu e a beijou no pescoço.

_ Estava esperando que você acordasse pra recomeçar. Ainda não me vinguei da sua seção de tortura. – ele retrucou.

Temperance tentou se virar para encará-lo, mas Booth não permitiu. Ela mordeu o lábio em expectativa. Sentiu quando ele a segurou pelos quadris, os lábios deslizando por seu pescoço em direção as costas.

Booth ergueu um pouco os quadris dela e se posicionou por trás, mordeu o traseiro delicado de leve e ela gemeu. Ela sentiu a cabeça de seu membro em seu traseiro.

_ Posso te ter assim? – Booth sussurrou contra sua orelha, mordendo-a de leve.

_ Nunca apreciei muito sexo anal, Booth. – ela disse sincera.

_ Posso tentar? – ele pediu.

Ela ofegou quando sentiu os dentes e a língua dele em seu pescoço, a mão dele em seu sexo, acariciando o clitóris ritmadamente, e soube que jamais poderia negar nada a esse homem.

_ Sim. – ela sussurrou baixinho, fechando os olhos.

Booth a penetrou bem devagar, mas ela ofegou e agarrou o lençol com as unhas quando a dor se fez mais intensa. Queimava, mas a ardente dor se converteu rapidamente em prazer. Ela gemeu e arranhou o colchão, sentindo que ele a pressionava com seu corpo enquanto ele lentamente e com cuidado deslizava para dentro dela.

Ele se manteve esfregando seus clitóris com os dedos, fazendo-a estremecer de prazer enquanto trabalhava com seu membro em seu traseiro centímetro a centímetro. Booth percebeu que ela não sentia mais dor e acelerou os movimentos.

Temperance se inclinou mais, ficando com o rosto apoiado contra o travesseiro, descobrindo que essa posição ajudaria seu próprio prazer e gemeu. Booth fechou os olhos, arremetendo forte contra ela, impiedoso.

O erotismo do ato, o domínio absoluto e total de ter a um homem entrando nela esta maneira, apagou todo pensamento coerente de sua mente. Temperance não resistiu mais quando Booth esfregou mais rápido seu clitóris e gozou.

Booth percebeu que ela relaxara ainda mais, atingida pelos espasmos do êxtase e agarrou-a com mais força pelos quadris estocando loucamente contra ela, até se perder em meio aos tremores de seu próprio clímax.

Temperance se jogou de costas no colchão, esgotada e ofegante. Booth a abraçou e riu. Ela acariciou seus cabelos. Depois que sua respiração voltou ao normal. Ela falou.

_ O que Sweets dirá quando descobrir que estamos juntos todos esses anos, Booth?

_ Não sei, Bones. – ele respondeu preguiçoso. – Mas algo me diz que, se ele andasse armado, me mataria. E a Ângela matará você, quando souber.

Temperance riu e bateu no ombro dele.

_ Estou falando sério, Booth. Quando ele nos perguntou quanto tempo durou nosso caso... eu tive que me conter, pois quase respondi: até hoje.

Booth colocou o dedo em riste contra o rosto dela.

_ Não se atreva a contar, Bones!

Ela sorriu, mordeu o dedo dele e depois o lambeu, sugando-o para dentro de sua boca. Booth estremeceu com a carícia e riu.

_ Deus ! Você continua insaciável! Mesmo depois de tanto tempo...

 **FIM**


End file.
